


On Thursdays We Cuddle

by burntotears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pack Cuddling, Pack Dating, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers who are learning how to deal with pack and emotional relationships all in one go.  Also there's cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Thursdays We Cuddle

Stiles stopped dead in Scott’s doorway, looking at Scott and Isaac cuddled together on his bed.

Scott jumped up and away from Isaac, looking stricken, while Isaac just looked amused, lying out on the bed with his hands behind his head.

“Stiles, we can explain,” Scott said, looking back at Isaac.

“I certainly wanna hear this one,” he said, sitting down in Scott’s desk chair. “Alright, go ahead.”

“Well you see, Isaac was feeling-” Scott began.

“Whoa, whoa hold up,” Isaac interjected, sitting up against the headboard. “You’re gonna blame this on _me?_ ” he asked, looking incredulously at Scott. “I _told_ you to wait cos it’d make him mad, but you didn’t listen. Don’t go blaming this on me!” Isaac looked at Stiles to reaffirm that he was, in fact, totally blameless for the precarious position he’d found the two werewolves in.

“Is that true, Scott?” Stiles asked, both angry and upset. “You _know_ Thursdays were _my_ idea… you _know_ I love to be the meat in the cuddle sandwich, Scott!” 

Scott raised his hands in disbelief, looking back and forth between the both of them. “Am I even the alpha in this pack anymore?”

“Well, sometimes I wonder,” Isaac replied snidely, “with the way Stiles bosses you around and all…”

“Wait! He doesn’t boss me around!” Scott dissented vehemently, automatically looking to Stiles for confirmation.

“Dude, be serious,” Isaac lay back down on the bed, sprawling out comfortably. “He has you wrapped around his finger.”

Stiles glared at the blond. “Oh _please_. You flash your baby blues and use that _voice_ and he melts like a damn popsicle; don’t you _even_ start that shit with me, Lahey.”

Isaac smirked, batting his eyelashes at Stiles, earning him the middle finger. 

“Alright, let’s not argue. It was my fault; I wanted to cuddle with him, Stiles. I’m sorry. Can we make it up to you?” Scott frowned, reaching over and placing a hand on his best friend’s knee.

Isaac scoffed, muttering, “I don’t really have anything to make up for,” under his breath.

Stiles sighed and started to shrug off his outer layers of clothing, but Scott stopped him. “C’mere,” he pulled Stiles over to sit on the bed and looked back at Isaac, slowly peeling Stiles’ jacket from his arm with care, kissing him sweetly on the neck.

“I take it that tutorials weren’t so fun then?” Isaac asked, sidling up to Stiles’ other side and doing the same for his other arm, pressing a warm kiss to his jaw.

Stiles shook his head. “That dude drives me insane, I’m telling you. As soon as my hours are up, I’m never doing anything wrong again. Like ever. I would’ve rather been suspended at this point.”

Scott unbuttoned Stiles’ shirt slowly, taking time to sweep his hand over his friend’s toned chest and stomach underneath it. Isaac turned Stiles’ face and kissed him softly, brushing his thumb along the human’s jawline, helping Scott remove the shirt when he’d finished unbuttoning it.

They carefully leaned Stiles back on the bed and sandwiched him between the two of them, both facing him so they could plant kisses against his neck and face. “Are you still mad?” Scott asked quietly, raising his eyes to meet Stiles’.

“Did you think you were gonna bribe me with sexual favors, Scotty? Was that how you thought this would happen?” Stiles scolded the alpha.

“ _What_ \- no, I wasn’t making advances, we are just taking care of you, Stiles, I swear-” Scott looked worriedly at Isaac, who of course didn’t looked bothered in the least. 

Stiles smiled and kissed Scott on the forehead. “I was messing with you, baby, calm down. Why are you always so worried?”

Scott splayed his fingers out on Stiles’ stomach, covering Isaac’s hand and lacing his fingers with the beta’s. “Because I don’t want to mess this up. This is the best thing for all of us - we need each other - and it just seems more fragile than a relationship with just two people would be. It freaks me out.”

Isaac stopped kissing Stiles and looked over at Scott; Stiles brushed his hand through the alpha’s hair sweetly. “It’ll be fine, Scott, I promise. We’re stronger together, not more fragile. We’re pack and we’re dating - it doesn’t get much stronger than that.”

Isaac carded his fingers into the back of Scott’s hair, smoothing over Stiles’ knuckles and smiling at both of them. “He’s right, Scott. We make each other stronger in every aspect; it’s exactly what we need. We give each other all the things that we’re looking for from someone else.”

Scott smiled softly at his pack. “Yeah? You guys aren’t just saying that? You fight a lot…”

They laughed and ruffled his hair. “It’s how we show affection,” they said simultaneously, laughing again. Isaac leaned down and kissed Stiles, sweetly at first, but it grew heavier as if to show Scott that they bore no ill will toward one another; and it certainly seemed like they were more interested in sucking one another’s tongues than arguing. For now at least.

“Okay, okay, I get it already,” Scott rolled his eyes, biting playfully at Stiles’ shoulder, making him jump a little in response. “Can we watch the movie now?” Scott complained, snuggling Stiles around the waist and cuddling in against his side. He trapped one of the human’s legs between both of his own and waited while Isaac got the remote before mirroring him on Stiles’ other side.

“What are we watching?” Stiles asked, looking at Isaac, his fingers already stroking through the curls on his head while he rubbed small circles over Scott’s shoulder.

The beta grinned. “ _Ace Ventura_.”

“ _Awesome_.” Stiles kissed Isaac’s temple as he pressed play, then kissed Scott’s right after, cuddling both of them closer to himself.


End file.
